Une guerre utilitaire
by Hayly
Summary: Remus et James se lancent dans une guerre Inter-Maraudeurs dans le but de...


Une Guerre utilitaire

Ca avait commencé simplement. Tellement simplement que personne n'avait rien vu. C'était vraiment léger et surtout complètement innocent. Et puis, ce n'était pas sa faute. Pas vraiment. La pleine lune l'avait épuisée et la chambre était couverte de vêtements. Il était épuisé et il avait surtout très faim. Alors, après sa douche, alors que les gars l'avaient abandonné, il avait juste pris les premiers vêtements sous sa main. La plupart était ces vêtements, mais le pull n'était pas le sien. Qu'importe. Il était alors juste descendu pour diner.

- C'est pas mon pull ça, par hasard? Demanda James

- Hum? Ouais, peut-être, s'en fiche.

- Remus! Enfin, c'est pas bien de piquer les affaires des autres, rouspéta gentimment le propriétaire du pull.

Remus haussa juste les épaules. Ca aurait pu en rester là, se dit Peter.

Seulement, le lendemain matin, sans que lui ni Sirius ne comprennent pourquoi, il y avait une légère tension entre eux. Ils ne se regardaient pas méchamment, non, juste bizarre. Ils s'évaluaient des yeux.

- Ils ont quoi là, ces deux-là? S'enquit Lily, la muse de James.

- Qui sait? Souffla Sirius, un peu jaloux.

Bref. Ils durent allés en cours et tous oubliérent cette bizarre tension.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se dit, naïvement, qu'importe ce qui c'etait passé la veille, tout allait mieux. Grave erreur! Au début, tout semblait vraiment normale, mais après... James bu du jus de citrouille. D'un coup, tout ses vêtements devinrent orange citrouilles. Y compris ses lunettes.

- Vraiment très marrant, Remus, dit James, blasé.

A côté, les rires fusèrent. Peter se secouait de rire en s'étouffant avec sa nourriture, Lily essay ait de se montrer sévère et ne pas rire mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement et le sourire sur ses lèvres devenait hystérique, quant à Sirius, il se roulait par terre en riant de son rire de chien, et lui, Remus, montrait juste un sourire en coin amusé que Sirius trouva à craquer. A sa grande honte, James se rendit compte que même le professeur Dumbledore se moquait de lui. Il se leva avec son reste de dignité et essaya de marcher vers la sortie, bien que sa vue soit brouillé par ses nouvelles lunettes couleur citrouille. Personne ne le revu de la journée.

Un crime ne reste pas sans vengeance, bien sur. Alors James se benga. Quand le lendemain il entra dans la grande salle, il était redevenu normal. Remus ne l'avait compris qu'après et su qu'il était trop tard. Ses vêtements prenaient la couleur de son chocolat chaud et sa liquidité.

-plutôt intéressant, drôle de sensation quand même, expliqua Remus avec une moue savante.

Tous le monde rigola. Remus partit ensuite en bougeant son corps et répétant combien la sensation était bizarre. James partit quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit sourire.

-Une Guerre inter-maraudeurs entre James et Remus, annonça peter, cela risque de devenir intéressant.

-Pari? Demanda Sirius en souriant malicieusement.

Le lendemain, James arriva habillé en bleu ciel et Remus en bleu foncé. Chaque couleur allait parfaitement bien à chacun, bien qu'il y avait plein de petits nuages sur l'uniforme de James et qu'il y avait comme de l'écume sur celui de Remus. ils furent cependant les seuls à comprendre. Le surlendemain, Remus arriva avec une chemise à fleurs. le jour d'après, James était habillé en écolière avec des couettes et le jour d'après, Remus arriva en rose. Les jours se passaient et Remus et James passaient les journées ensemble pour ne pas avoir de grosses surprises. De ce fait, Sirius se sentait délaissé. Normalement, il passait la plupart du teps avec James et profitait de Remus assez souvent. Il adorait son moony. Il sourit en pensant à lui et se rappela amèrement que Remus ne lui prêtait absolument aucune attention pour le moment. Cette guerre commencer à l'énerver.

Personne ne sut comment s'était arrivé, mais un jour, la guerre entre Remus et James prit de l'ampleur. ce matin-là, Remus était arrivé normalement à la grande salle, sans James.

-Où est l'abruti avec qui tu fais cette guerre? lui demanda Lily.

Au même moment, un "REMUS" retentissant se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Le concerné haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire. Quelques minutes après, un James essouflé, tenant son pantalon et avec une chemise ouverte sur ces abdos plus importants que la plupart des gens pensaient, arriva.

-MES BOUTONS, Remus! s'énerva James.

-D'acné?

-AH! Petit malin! Mes boutons de vêtements Remus!

-Un problème, monsieur Potter?

Le professeur Dumbledore venait d'arriver avec son petit sourire amusé.

-D'acné.

Sirius n'en pu alors plus et s'écroula de rire ainsi que la plupart des élèves.

-Professeur!

-Désolé monseur Potter. Peut-être que vous pouvez lui demander gentiment.

-Remus, s'il-te-plait, peux-tu me rendre les boutons de mes vêtements?

-Mais bien sur, James.

Des "quoi", "il est fou" fusèrent dans les rangs.

Remus sortit les boutons.

-Par contre, James, je n'ai pas tes chausettes ni tes caleçons.

James rougit fortement et des rires se firent entendre encore.

-Tiens tes boutons.

Et il les lâcha par terre.

-Oups, dit Remus, pas désolé pour un sour, je suis maladroit.

-Je. te. déteste.

La vengeance allait être terrible, foi de James Charlus Potter! Mais pas avnt qu'il ne soit habillé correctment.

-Qu'as-tu fait à mes vêtements? cria Remus.

-J'l'ai pris, dit James simplement. Et tout les vêtements, en fait.

-Excepté les vieux vêtements qui puent de Sirius, dit-il en montrant son jeans trop serré.

-C'est mon jeans! s'exclama Sirius

-C'était ton jeans quand t'avais 12 ans, Sirius. Tu le portes plus puisque tu es trop gros.

-Nan! s'exclama celui-ci en regardant son ventre. J'chuis pas gros, hein? demanda-t-il à plusieurs personnes.

-Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous, s'il-vous-plait, rendre ses vêtements à monsieur Lupin?

-Où est le fun? s'enquit-il en soulevant les sourcils. Bon, d'accord, d'accord, souffla-t-il sous le regard insistant du professeur McGonagall.

Et il prit Remus par les épaules et le conduisit hors de la grande salle. Mais pas avant que tous les élèves n'aient profité du torse musclé de Remus, de ses fesses rondes et puissantes et de son dos tatoué.

Bref, bien plus sexy sans son uniforme. Et quelqu'un de notre connaissance en profita plus qu'il ne devrait...

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement Excepté le fait que l'école entière avait vu Remus à moitié nu et qu'il ne faisait qu'en parler. Sous sa robe souple, se cachait un sorcier vraiment sexy, surtout avec ce tatouage sur son dos musclé. Et c'était vraiment étonnant pour ce jeune homme timide qui selon la plupart, devrait être plus sur de lui. Mais la question qui taraudait le plus les élèves de Poudlard, était quand allait s'arrêter cette guerre des vêtements. Parce qu'à ce point, les deux "ennemis" allaient tout les deux finir nus. Bien considéré, les juenes filles n'en furent pas si dégouté... Et certains garçons aussi... La suite était donc très attendue parce qu'imprévue...

C'était bien calme dans la grande salle. Ni Remus ni James n'étaient ici. Le calme dura un long moment d'ailleurs.

-Où sont ces deux nigauds-là? demanda Sirius

-Tais-toi idiot! s'exclama Peter en le frappant. Ce sont tes amis et c'est comme ça que tu les traites.

-J'rigole Pete! Tu le sais bien! Enfin, j'me demande quand même où ils sont.

-Encore en train de faire des conneries avec leurs fringues..., soupira Wormtail.

Certains élèves levèrent la tête et écoutèrent attentivement et les autres demandèrent ce qui se passait. Les bruits devinrent un peu plus importants et de nouveaux élèves l'entendirent.

-Ils sont en train de courir! murmura un deuxième année de Poufsouffle.

Et ils l'étaient effectivement en train de courir. Il y eut aussi des voix. Bientôt, James arriva entourer seulement d'une serviette autour des hanches et s'arrêta. Il sourit en saluant tout le monde de la main mais d'un coup, sa serviette se détacha et s'envole sous son cri indigné. il se cacha rapidement grace à ses réflexes et courut suivi d'un Remus entouré de la serviette volée.

-Ça suffit, maintenant! s'exclama soudainement Sirius. Ils vont m'entendre!

Et il sortit précipitamment de la grande salle en direction du dortoir des Gryffondors.

Sirius claqua la porte du dortoir violemment. James et Remus semblaient venir d'arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire ça, bande d'idiots? demanda-t-il furieusement.

-Remie, je crois qu'il est jaloux, s'exclama James malicieusement.

Remus posa sa main sur le torse de James et le poussa.

-Va-t-en, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il le regarda profondement pour lui faire comprendre. James partit donc sans un mot ou un regard pour Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve Sirius? s'enquit Remus doucement

-...Rien...

-Sirius, gronda gentiment Remus.

-J'aime pas être mis à l'écart comme ça, bouda-t-il.

-T'es jaloux.

-...moui.

-désolé de passer mon temps avec James mais j...

-C'est pas de toi que je suis jaloux, le coupa-t-il rapidement, c'est de James.

-De James?

-J' aime passer du temps avec toi Moony et j'aime savoir que je sois un des seuls à savoir qui tu es réellement ...

-Heureusment.

-J'parle pas de ça, Moony! J'parle pas de ta lycanthropie. J'parle de toi en général. Et j'aime pas que les gens te voient à moitié nu! J't'veux que pour moi!

Remus s'avança alors vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement puis se recula.

-Tu me veux comme ça?

-Hhum. Mais je veux pas que les gens te voient. Tu es trop désirable et y a que moi qui peut en profiter.

-Ça c'est vrai. Y a que toi qui profite de ça, dit-il en le regardant malicieusement.

Et en disant ça, il enleva la serviette qui entourait sa taille. Sirius ouvrit la bouche de surprise et se laissa pousser sur son lit par Remus qui ferma les rideaux magiquement. La suite fut rires, gémissements, et puis plus rien.

Bien le bonjour mes amis, voila une petite fiction pour vous, j'espere que vous avez appreciez. Si oui, review, si non, review. :)


End file.
